


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by firemoonlily



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wanted to read something about Kyrie and Nero being sweet and sappy young adults together, LetKyrieHaveFun2k16, More tags to be added once I finish the next chapter, Post DMC4, Post canon, They're both 18/19, healthy relationship, love birds, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Lady gave Nero a job that kept him away from his home and his girlfriend for over a month. But now he's back, and their home is home again.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Nero opened the door to his and Kyrie’s shared apartment quietly and closed the door behind him with his boot as dropped his duffel bag and set down the case he carried Red Queen in. “Kyrie, I’m home! Sorry it’s so late, my layover got delayed so I ended up having to take the last ferr-“ He had stepped further into the abode as he spoke and stopped when he saw his girlfriend asleep, her head leaned on the back of the couch, Kyrie drooling and snoring as the tv played late night cooking shows. Nero relaxed just seeing her and sat next to her with a smile as he shook her shoulder. “Sweetie? Wake up tatina, you’re gonna get a crick in your neck if you sleep out here.”

The next shoulder shake brought Kyrie out of her slumber with a snort, taking a moment to regather herself. Nero grinned as he wiped the drool off her chin with the collar of the t-shirt she was wearing; by Sparda, how did she manage to be so damn cute, even when she woke up with drool? Probably had something to do with how long it had been since he’d seen her. Now that Nero got a better look at his bleary-eyed girlfriend, he could tell that shirt was far too big and the right sleeve was stretched out a ton…. 

“Hey, are you wearing one of my shirts?”

Kyrie’s cheeks flushed red, but she dodged the question with a crushing hug. “You’re home! I’ve missed you so much Nero!” She kissed where she could, along his cheek, jawline, and the top of his neck, trying to make up for a month of no affection. She knew that Nero had no real control over how long a job lasted, but damn if Kyrie didn’t want him home as soon as possible. 

Nero laughed as he returned the hug, enjoying it immensely. By Sparda, it had been far too long since he’d seen and felt Kyrie instead of just hearing her voice. He pulled away long enough to shuck off his coat and pull off his boots before taking Kyrie’s hand to pull her to the bedroom. “As much as I would love to sit on the couch and just make-out, the drool on my shirt now says that you’re exhausted, and I’m beat from traveling.”

The blush returned to Kyrie’s cheeks as she lightly pushed his shoulder. “Oh, shush you. I missed you, so I figured that borrowing one of your shirts would help me relax until you got home. It’s not my fault that it put me to sleep!” Nero only laughed more at her, grinning wolfishly before he kissed her again. It felt good knowing that she had missed him, and he wasn’t going to complain about finding her in his shirt if it had made her feel better. 

It didn’t take Kyrie long to make the bed up again while Nero changed into a pair of comfy sweats, falling back into their old nightly routine quickly. Make the bed, brush teeth, comb/brush hair, and finally get into bed, Nero’s demon arm draped over Kyrie’s waist as she wedged herself as close to him as possible to make herself comfortable. Thanks to Kyrie’s earlier tiredness, it only took her a few moments after closing her eyes to re-enter her slumber. Nero, on the other hand, began showering Kyrie in feather-light kisses, only stopping when she nearly re-awakened and settling for burying his nose in her hair.

He saw what she meant now. Wrapped up in her scent was the best place to enter the dream world.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and decided to read a cute Kyrie/Nero fic to cheer me up, but I realized that I couldn't find any, let alone one where they were allowed to be happy together, so I decided to write the fic I wanted.
> 
> I hope that this makes you as happy as it makes me!


End file.
